Gwen Snape no Malfoy Oh Help Me!
by hieislilgoth
Summary: Gwens the new girl at hogwarts and she cought the eye's of Draco and Harry see what happens. Being the daughter of Snape is not easy!


**Note: So here's my Draco/Harry Dark winning. I dont own nothing but Gwen and Emilie**

Name: Gwendolyn Snape

Family: Severus Snape

Hair: Black but lookes dark blue in the sun light

Eye's: Dark blue

Age: 16

Gwendolyn Snape yes im Snape's daughter he's not as cold hearted well not to me of coures. Yes he's a death eater and loyal to the Dark Lord as well as my mother was but she was killed shortly after i was boren by an aurora.

So yes im loyal as well but no one but other death eaters know they think me and father are loyal to Dumbledore we put on quit the show.

I'v been in the US the last two year's studying and trying hint trying to stay out of trouble but it's hard with my best firend Emilie Coner truoble just happen's to find us.

Im starting my sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and the good new's about that is Emilie comeing with me but that's caues her parents dont care and it keep's her out of there hair but i love her to death so yay for me!

Me and Emilie were sitting out side the airport waiting on father to pick us up not thinking about it i should of put on some short's or pick a color other then black to wear Emilie had the right ideal wearing a black bustle zipper skirt and a black I (Heart) Atreyu Tank and a pair of black slip shoe's.

Were as i had on black skiny jean's a black tank that showed a good bit of clevge and a gray vest over the tank and a pair of black van's see a trind going HAHAHA.

Emilie's bright red hair was pind atop her head with a couple of cruls hinging out framing her heart shaped pale face her lip's painted a bright red color as well as her eye shadow working well with her green eye's her eyebrow was priced as well as her ear's.

My make-up and hair wasnt as done up as her's my long dark black hair was strait i had it lared in the front and in the sunlight it had a blue shine to it i had light grey eye shadow brighting my dark blue eyes i as well had far pale skin and clear lip gloss i unlike Emilie had my lip priced in the middle silver lip ring and dimond studs in my ear's.

Father was picking us up here and taking us to the Malfoy's i think was the name to speend the rest of the summer there before school started.

A nice black car pulled up infront of us the windows were blacked out it was hard to see the person inside "look Gwen we've been here for ten minites and now were going to be kidnapped and raped by some sick fucked up pervert" she said grining and looped her arm with mine "no if they kidnapped you they bring you back and it's not rape if your willing" i laughed.

A man got out and i jumped up quikly bring the man in to a loveing hug he gave a quit laugh and huged back with the same fillings "i'v missed you daddy how have you been" i asked standing on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek "i'v been fine sweetheart as much as i can be with hearing how much trouble my dear child can get into" he smriked.

There came a cough from behind me "oh Emilie sorry hun father this is Emilie Coner, Emilie my father and potions professor at Hogwarts Severus Snape" "it's a pleasure to meet you thank you for allowing me to stay with you" she bowed her head trowd father she was a pureblood witch and we could ack like one when we wished to.

He smiled "of coues Emilie i was good firends with your father and seeing as you too cant be apart it was only natural. he said opening the car door for both girls and geting in himself and driving off.

After a short time we pulled up to a large gothic style mansion and walked to one of the sitting room's were there were two people waiting a man with long blonde hair he was wearing fine black robes and a women with what looked like the same blonde hair but pined atop her head in a bun she was wearing a fine skrit suit.

"Ah Severus there you are" said the man shaking hands with Snape "Lucius you remmber my daughter Gwendolyn this Lucius and Narcissa" he said and studed next to Lucius i bowed my head to them and smilie "This is Emilie Coner" i said pulling her next to me "it nice to meet you Emilie" replid Narcissa.

A house elve popped next to Lucius "fetch Draco" he said and the elve popped out of the room shortly after that a boy around the same age came down the staires my breath cought he had short blonde hair that hung in his eyes slitly he brushed it to the side and i could see he's ice blue eye's he had a hansome face with a pointed chian. He had on a pair of blue jean's and a black butten up shirt the frist couple of buttens at the top where undone and i could see some of he's chest and he's sleves were rolled up.

"Yes father" he ask " meet Gwendolyn and her firend Emilie" said Lucius Draco looked at us he's eye's lingering on me he looked me head to toe. "It's a pleasure" he Said kissing the back of Emilie's and my hand. Emilie looked at me and grined at the blush that i worked so hard to keep from showing. "Draco show them to there rooms" said Lucius as he and father walked back to the chairs.

We walked out to the stairs to see three other boy's were standing two looked like they didnt have a clue and the other one i could tell was looking emilie up and down i smirked at this and at emilie's blush she just glard back at me. "So these were to two girls you were talking about" the boy said comeing to the end of the stairs "im Blaise Zabini and these two are Crabbe and Goyle" he said pointing to the other two boy's "Emilie and this is Gwen" she said in a happy tone yep she found her man even before we got to Hogwarts.

"Come on ill show you to your rooms" said Draco going up the stairs with Blaise at his side me and Emilie side by side and the other two fallowing. "this is your room Gwen Emilie yours is next to her's and mine and Blaise's are a cross the hall. I opened the door to a white room "you can spell it how you want" Draco had some how cought me off garud and was behine me he was a good head taller then me and i could fell his breath on my ear i had to surpras a shiver that wanted to travel down my spin.

(Down stairs) "How do you think there geting alone" asked Lucius asked his old firend "it's hard to say" Snape said looking at the fire " the dark lord has plans for her you know that Severus as well as Draco you should be proud" Lucius said "i am she's a smart witch".

**And im stoping there hope you liked it Review for me and ill give you all muffins! **


End file.
